gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Billy Parham
William Geoffrey "Billy" Fitzgerald Kitchener Parham III is a supporting character in The Amazing World of Gumball. He is the son of Felicity Parham, but despite this, he is a blue, egg-shaped blob. He is often seen with her around town, as well. Appearance Billy is a blue blob shaped like an egg. Like most of the Elmore residents, he has two eyes, a mouth, two legs and two arms. His lips appear to be pink-peach colored. Personality His personality resembling his mother, possibly inheriting also, Billy is quite presumptuous and thinks himself a superiority upon the residents of Elmore. He also possesses a tendency to ridicule people, which can turn into blatant bullying. This is despite his significant intelligence and certain interests, earning former compatibility with Anais. He also has a tendency to frequently question his mother, always beginning with the word "Mother…", about present events that happen around Elmore, his questions being answered by insulting responses. Billy's snobbish and obnoxious personality was appeased by his former love interest, Anais, as he, feeling a certain bond, had enjoyed his time discovering his common attributes and interests with her; however, as one certain interest is opposed, he once again returns to his old mean-spirited insults, as can be inferred in his history. History In "The Egg," Billy and his mother were invited to have lunch at the Wattersons' house by Nicole. He and Anais appeared to get along very well and even ended up going on an "adventure" through town, while Felicity and Nicole argued. It is shown towards the end of the episode that Billy and Anais had become very close friends and even believed that they had fallen in love with each other, but the friendship was broken upon Billy stating that he does not like Daisy the Donkey. Because of this, Billy began to bully Anais. This is apparent in "The Pest," where Anais is very angry at Billy for picking on her. Billy admits to Gumball that he once had feelings for Anais but she did not feel the same way, causing him to hate her, but he learns to accept the rejection after Gumball tells him that he will not always get everything he wants in life. Relationship Enemies Trivia *Billy speaks with a British accent, being one of the few supporting characters to do so. *"The Authority" reveals that Billy plays football. *An orange version of him appeared in "The Mothers." It is unknown whether or not he is related to Billy. *In "The Curse," a purple boy can be heard speaking in the same manner and voice as Billy. He can be seen with his mother on an airplane near the end of the episode. *The Parhams may be named after Joe Parham, a writer for the show. *Billy's favorite TV show is Fireman Pete, as revealed in "The Egg." **His full name was revealed in the same episode. ***He also states that his real first name is William, making him one of the very few characters sharing his name with another character. *In "The Pest," it is revealed that he is an Elmore Junior High student. *In "The Singing," it is revealed that he tries to teach as many people as he can to have good manners. *Like Darwin, he has an incredibly long name. Gallery Category:Males Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters Category:Parhams Category:TAWOG Characters